Rise From the Ashes
by Ififall
Summary: Will/Ash/ Walker Fanfiction/ Spoilers. Will goes too far, but can Ash face the truth?


A/N: Spoilers. Borrowed some lines from the show. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"Tell me that you don't love me, and I'll go" Ash said. Will had to admit, he liked her fighting words. He liked the way her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes flashed wide in horror at him. The thought of them splitting up was too much for her. Will liked seeing Ash desperate. Desperate for him. Desperate to see his mouth picture words that he could never say.

"I…..can't love you" Will told her.

Why didn't Ash see that the words "Can't" and "_Don't"_ were not the same?

Will watched her get her things and take her Jacket. "Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Away…from you…..don't look at me like that" Ash told him.

* * *

"Ash….please" Will said. This wasn't his fault. Where was she going?

"I've got a lot of catching up to do, it's rebound time and tonight's Fresher's night" Ash said. The minute she left fireworks exploded in Will's head. All he could see was Ash getting pissed and going to a sleazy flat with a pub full of guys.

He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't.

He told himself to calm down. Ash would never do anything that stupid.

Would she?

Will had to find out. Trying to take his mind off things he started reading a book. Until he realized it was Ash's book. He threw the book on the floor and went to find her. He didn't know what he was going to say, he figured he would try to win her back. But when he wheeled himself over to "The Dog" he could see Ash outside. Talking to some six-foot something lad who pushed a drink towards her.

* * *

Will couldn't see anymore and went back to the flat. It was Texas all over again. First Ash was all over Dodger, now random blokes at the bar. They'd been apart for Five minutes and this is how she was repaying him. Where all women the same? He wasn't sure about his Mum. She'd called to tell him that he did the right thing. It didn't help that as soon as Will got back he'd started trashing the flat. But his Mum's phone-call had calmed him down.

"I just want to say that I'm so proud of you for letting Ash go" His Mum said.

"Mum don't be. I'm sorry" Will said.

"Will...You have nothing to be sorry for" His Mum said.

"Yes I do. I'm going to do it again" Will told his Mum.

* * *

"Will no. Will…..wait!" Anna said, but Will ended the call. He blamed his Ex for the sleepless night he had. He was determined to make Ash see that they'd both made mistakes. He saw Ash at the bar and told her that he needed to talk to her. "I'm busy" Ash said. "Ash…..I miss you…I was too hasty" Will said. "Meet me back at the flat yeah?" Will asked. Once he'd got a nod, he went to the flat to open the wine.

"Why am I here?" Ash asked when he let her in.

"We need to talk" Will said. "I'm just…..confused"

"That makes two of us. I'm not Texas Will" Ash said. I didn't stay with you because of a misguided sense of guilt and loyalty. I was never going to cheat on you or hurt you" Will's Ex said. Will nodded, but he'd already been hurt.

* * *

There was no turning back.

He looked at the of pictures of them together. "I want to try again. Come on…have a drink with me" Will said. Ash nodded and opened the bottle. A few minutes later, Ash was slumped on the sofa.

He stroked Ash's hair and kissed her forehead. Late at night, when no-one was around he'd dress in dark clothes and put a hat on. He found one of Dennis' caps and put it on. He put a hat on Ash and put her into his Wheel-chair. Will began to get more paranoid as he took the Wheel chair outside, but no-one was around. He Wheeled Ash on the pavement, then past the local shops, then to the park….

Then the woods.

* * *

Will took Ash out of the chair and put her on the ground. He wished he could put a blanket over her. It was getting cold, but he had to remind himself that Ash couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Will would grieve in his own time. In his own way. He wondered what his Mum would say. What she would do when she found out. He knelt down and kissed Ash's hand gently. He wanted to say something, something that would show her how much she meant to him, but his phone rang.

It was his Mum.

"Mum I'm busy…..with Ash" Will said.

"Please….Will tell me you…..tell me you haven't" His Mum said.

"We'll talk tomorrow Mum, I'm sorry" Will said ending the call.

* * *

When Ash woke up, she was wet, cold hungry and confused. She couldn't remember how she got to the woods and why. It hurt when she got up on her elbows. She tried to stand up, but she felt too dizzy. "What the fuck?" Ash whispered. She heard footsteps and wondered if she got drunk with someone.

"Will?" She asked.

"No. You don't remember anything about last night…..do you?" Walker asked. She recognized him. She wasn't quite sure what he'd done, but she'd seen his face on the news. She backed away from him. Walker smiled and nodded.

"Your name's Ash…isn't it?" Walker asked.

* * *

"You lay one finger on me…..I'll scream" Ash told him.

"I'm not the one you should be scared of. Will's the one that put you here" Walker told her.

"What?" Ash asked. "Like Will would do that…..I probably just got too drunk. Knowing Will he would have tried to stop me. But….when I'm on a night out…" Ash said.

"Ash….Ash…Ash…wake up. Will wanted to get rid of you. He took you here in his Wheelchair" Walker said.

"Stay away from me. Just piss off!" Ash yelled as Walker came closer to her. Walker offered her his hand, to help her up.


End file.
